


Never The Right Moment

by Teatime101



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Turtleduck(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatime101/pseuds/Teatime101
Summary: A sequence of events throughout the years featuring Toph and Sokka and some of the milestones and obstacles they face throughout their lives.Transpires between the events of ATLA and LOK.“Timing is a hell of a thing. In the end, that’s all it comes down to. The potency of an attraction or the purity of a connection mean very little if you’re on separate journeys. You and I were a perfect fit, we were, there was just too much distance between us to see it.”-Beau Taplin
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Sokka, Toph Beifong & Zuko, Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	Never The Right Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this quote and it reminded me so much of Tokka that I decided to write a story based on it! I'm having a lil anxiety posting this, not sure why lmao?? Anyways, I hope you guys like it :) ohhh and I also recommend listening to 'Summertime in Paris' by Jaden Smith... It has absolutely nothing to do with the fic it's just a really good song

“Timing is a hell of a thing. In the end, that’s all it comes down to. The potency of an attraction or the purity of a connection mean very little if you’re on separate journeys. You and I were a perfect fit, we were, there was just too much distance between us to see it.”

-Beau Taplin

  
  


Toph can only handle formality for so long. She can only withstand the pointless small talk with officials and uncomfortably fitted and delicate dresses to a certain degree. So she finds herself here, in the Fire Nation’s royal garden, away from all the commotion of Zuko’s twenty-first birthday party. A time where she thinks Zuko should just get piss-ass drunk but instead, the bore fest continues. Now it’s just her, some turtleducks, and a bottle of alcohol.  _ Sparky should take notes. _

She doesn’t quite know what she should have expected. Zuko is the Fire Lord after all, it is only customary he invite the nobles and dignitaries from across the Nations. But she  _ did _ expect to spend a little more down time with the gang before they were bombarded with all the small talk crap.

Sure, she spent a long while with Katara before the celebration started. Sipping tea, tales of her recent travels with Aang to see the abandoned Air Temples, and stories from back at the Metal Bending Academy. She would never admit it, but she really did miss Sugar Queen. Even if the whole afternoon was just a way for Katara to coax Toph into getting prettied up for the event, she really did miss their playful banter.

They  _ did _ however have a nice dinner the night before all the festivities started. It was...nice?

Yes, it was definitely nice having the gang all together in one room again, something Toph has come to greatly appreciate because it doesn’t happen very often anymore. Iroh serves delicious tea, piles and heaps of fine Fire Nation cuisine, and a handsome array of desserts. It was all very nice. However, there was the giant moose-elephant in the room….

Sokka and Suki were going through a rough patch in their relationship, this wasn’t a secret to anyone. With Suki constantly in the Fire Nation as one of Zuko’s guards, and Sokka going back and forth between the South Pole, they were growing distant. It was only natural to have these issues in a long distance relationship. Constantly the on and off again couple. Unfortunately, right now was the off again time, and in all honesty, Toph felt some severe second-hand embarrassment for the two with all the awkwardness. 

Suki had tried playing it cool, distracting herself by asking Aang numerous questions about his vegetarian dish and the Air Nomad lifestyle. She had indeed done a somewhat decent job at avoiding the awkward air that surrounded them, and if it weren’t for Toph’s ability to pick up on her increasing heart rate when Sokka spoke, she would’ve fooled everyone. Sokka on the hand did a terrible job. He stuffed his face to avoid speaking, which wasn’t particularly abnormal, other than the fact that he usually just speaks with his mouth full to avoid this problem.

_ Yup, this level of awkwardness could put Zuko to shame. And that’s saying a lot… _

Not even a single come-back to Toph’s insults or teasing, which honestly bummed her out more than the awkwardness. They would most likely end up getting back together of course, like they always did. So although moments like the one at dinner were tense and uncomfortable, they were only temporary. She was really looking forward to hanging out with Sokka though, but he was all mopey and sad and truth be told, Toph didn’t really have the patience for that. Luckily for her, Satoru had come along with her.

Toph really did enjoy Satoru’s company. Sure, it  _ definitely _ wasn’t the same as Sokka’s company, but it was enjoyable nonetheless. They would talk, laugh, and from time to time, though Toph would  _ never _ admit it, he made her blush, smile, and get that hollow feeling of butterflies in her stomach. The only other person who had managed to accomplish that was-

“Hey”

Toph’s brows furrow, “Snoozles?”

How had she not noticed him walking across the garden to where she sat? Her senses were pristine and nothing got passed Toph Beifong. So why hadn’t she noticed him making his way over here?  _ Damn. Maybe I better ease up on the alcohol. _

Sokka doesn’t respond, he only matches her position of laying sprawled out on the grass next to the turtleduck pond.

After a moment of silence, “So… Where’s Satoru?”

Toph shrugs from her place on the ground, “I don’t know. Last I was in there he was talking to some investors about the factory.”

“Okay…” Sokka drawls out. “Why aren’t you with him?” He takes the bottle from Toph’s hand and takes a rather large gulp of the liquid.

“Eh, same old business talk. He doesn’t need me for that. Plus the party’s a snooze fest, I’d much rather spend my time out here with the company of that bottle of mine you stole.”

“Tell me about it,” he agrees before taking another swig then passing the bottle back to Toph.

“So why aren’t you in there?”

“Same as you, I got bored.” His heart rate spikes.  _ Liar _ . But Toph decides not to press the question further, she has a pretty good idea of the real reason anyway.

They sit in silence for a while longer. The atmosphere is nice...Yes, it is nice. The weather is perfect. The Fire Nation’s smoldering climate has dwindled down with the sunset. It's the perfect in between, not too hot and not too cold. 

A breeze blows in from the East and along with it, it brings the scent of rare and exotic flowers from across the garden. The setting isn’t nice...it’s perfect. It’s the atmosphere itself that leads Toph to referring to the scene as nice-ish.

It seems as though when Sokka came to sit in the garden, he brought all his baggage and inner emotional turmoil along with him. 

Toph can feel the pent up frustration rolling off of him in waves and even with the gentle breeze, it dampens the smell of flowers and makes the air seam a little more chilly.

Out of nowhere, “She’s beautiful tonight.”

“Yue?”

“Yes.”

It’s a full moon tonight, or so Toph assumes, as she has caught Sokka looking up at the glistening night sky more than usual since the sun has set. She’s asked many to describe the moon to her before. Iroh just told her some wack ass metaphor that she couldn’t quite bring herself to understand. Aang had gone on and on about the importance of the moon spirit but never really about the image of the moon itself. Zuko had simply shrugged and recounted it as a circular white rock. But Sokka describes it as beautiful. And so she wonders...

“Describe her to me.” Toph’s words come out slightly slurred but Sokka doesn’t seem to notice. Instead, he reaches for the bottle in her hand, takes a swig of it himself, and starts to think. 

_ How describe...How describe?  _ He ponders for a moment or two.

“She’s like a perfect pearl, drifting in an infinite black sea. A boat, gracefully sailing in the dark. Beautiful.” Sokka’s not sure if it’s just the mood of the moment, or the air around them, or how Toph looks breath-taking with Yue’s light beaming down on her, but whatever it is, it leads him to saying, “Like you. You’re beautiful Toph.”

“ _ Huh? _ ” Toph’s eyes grow wide and she shoots into a sitting position.  _ Did he just say...What?! _ Toph just sits there, wide eyed, trying to formulate a sentence that doesn’t sound like a string of incoherent noises.  _ First I don’t notice Sokka coming, and now he calls me beautiful?! What the hell is in this alcohol! _

Before she could utter a coherent reply, his lips came crashing into hers with ferocity and the words she struggled to get out evaporated in her mouth. His kiss and the alcohol they had been drinking only moments ago were one in the same, fiery, throat scorching, and utterly intoxicating.

Toph can’t help but melt into the kiss. She can’t help but feel entranced by the way Sokka is pulling her sitting form closer to him. Or the way his roughed and callused hands are so gentle when cupping her cheeks. But this is wrong, so  _ so _ wrong. Sokka is with Suki. I mean, he may not be with her right now, but he loves her, and Toph knows this. This is so wrong, yet why does it feel like his lips were literally invented to mingle with hers?

No. Toph needs to put a stop to this. This isn’t what Sokka actually wants, he doesn’t actually want Toph. Does he?  _ No, he doesn’t _ , Toph thinks to herself. Not to mention there’s Satoru-

_ Shit. _

It’s then that Toph notices they’re not alone in the garden. The tall and slightly lanky frame witnessing the events unrolling is unmistakable. 

Toph effectively pushes Sokka away and he lets out a noise of confusion before Toph stands to greet the other member standing mere feet away from them.

Tears start to prickle her eyes as she says his name, “Satoru?”

* * *

  
  


He spots her from across the room amongst the generous crowd of people invited to the event. The avatar is getting married to his sister, and Sokka couldn’t be more proud. When he first saw Katara, standing up at the altar wearing her blue traditional water tribe garb, he couldn’t help but think she looks so much like their mother, the parts of her that he can remember anyway. Now, the love birds are in the middle of the dance floor, swaying to the sounds of music and receiving cheers and good fortune from guests and party goers. 

Sokka is alone, sitting at the bar because he’s tired himself out from dancing and he deserves a drink or two. She looks breathtaking, he thinks. Heavenly, almost ethereal. Toph is sitting across the room, seemingly having a  _ very _ entertaining conversation with Iroh. Today, she doesn’t sport her usual green and brown clothing but instead, opted for a white and blue gown that hugs her curves in all the right ways. Sokka can only imagine how much coaxing from Katara it took to get Toph to wear it. She looks very Water Tribe, although her long onyx hair and pale green eyes say otherwise.  _ She’s stunning. _

He pushes those thoughts out of his mind. He’s not  _ supposed  _ to think those forbidden thoughts. He’s with Suki, and he loves Suki. But he’s still allowed to think Toph looks beautiful, right? He thought the same thing about Katara. Sokka immediately pushes that train of thought away too, placing Toph and Katara in the same category just doesn’t sit right with him. I mean Katara  _ is  _ beautiful but Toph is just down right sexy- _ Woah _

_ Get a grip man… _

But then he hears her  _ laugh.  _ It echoes through the grand hall and is carried to him by the wind that gusts through the open balcony where fresh snow falls and the moon shines bright. He smiles, he can’t help it. Sokka thinks he could write songs and poetry about that laugh, the sweetest sound he’s ever heard. 

And so, he walks over to her. Her laugh is a hymn that could lure Sokka from the corners for the earth, and thus he follows suit.

“Hey,” she hadn’t realized he was approaching, Sokka realizes. She’s wearing boots, and again, Sokka can only imagine the fight Katara had to go through to get Toph to wear shoes. No easy feat, he’s sure.

“Hey, Snoozles,” she greets him with her signature big toothy grin.

“So nice to see you, Sokka,” Iroh bows his head slightly and Sokka bows back, albeit deeper to annunciate his respect for the infamous Dragon of the West.

“So…” Sokka fiddles with the intricate cuffs of his classic Southern Water tribe regalia, “Watcha guys talking about?”

“Nothing,” they both said in unison, and shared a mischievous grin.

“Please, have a seat,” Iroh stands and gestured to the seat he’d just been sitting in, “I think it’s time I have a conversation with my nephew. Perhaps I can even sway him in favour of dance.”

“Are you sure?” Sokka says, “I don’t want to take your seat-”

“Nonsense! I may be old, but I can still dance as well as I did fifty years ago.”

“So fifty years ago you danced like an old man with two left feet?” Toph quips with a smug smirk.

Iroh bellows out a laugh as he rests his hands on his protruding stomach, “Your humor never ceases to amuse me, young one.” 

Sokka sits where Iroh had been just a minute earlier when he starts staring again.  _ Agni, she’s gorgeous. _ Suddenly, heat starts pooling in his stomach, he’s sweating maniacally despite the South Pole breeze drifting in. He attempts to rearrange the ornate furs he has draped over his shoulders, trying and failing to find some relief of the sudden heat wave.

“Is it hot in here or is it just me?”

Toph only shrugs, “Just you. Wanna go out onto the balcony?”

“It’s like you read my mind.” 

When they both stand, Toph instantly grips his arm, “I’m blind as a wolf-bat in these shoes, so you’re gonna have to lead the way,” she reasons. As if Sokka  _ needs _ a reason to let Toph hold him.

They walk out onto the balcony. Sokka sees the light from the glowing orb in the sky hit Toph’s face and his breath catches in his throat. Her eyes look gorgeous, pale jade mined from the deepest of caves. Skin so pale and flawless, it could put the purest of cream and milk to shame. Her hair, an inky curtain with pure white snow drifting aimlessly through the strands. It reminds Sokka of the night sky, spluttered with bright stars and planets far far away. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think Yue was doing it on purpose.

“Earth to Snoozles,” she waves her hand in front of Sokka’s face, snapping his attention back to her and it’s then that he realizes he’s been staring. “You good?”

“Good? Why wouldn’t I be? Actually, I’m great! Amazing, never been better,” he scratches the back of his neck sheepishly, embarrassed.

“Sokka! There you are,” he hears someone call out from behind him and he swiftly turns around to find its owner.

“Hey Suki,” Toph waves to her, though it’s not in quite the right direction.

“Hey Toph,” Suki says as she reaches for Sokka’s arm. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere, come on they’re about to play a good song.” She all but drags him to the dance floor.

As he stumbles back into the main hall, he steals a glance back at Toph. The moon is reflected in Toph’s eyes and although the snow falls from the sky, he sees it plain and clear. 

He has an inkling of a feeling that maybe Yue is trying to tell him something.

* * *

It’s not until a short conversation with his sister, that Sokka realizes she is the one.

“Oolong or Jasmine?” Katara asks while rummaging through a cabinet in the kitchen.

The house is a mess. There are papers and crayons surrounding the kitchen table, random puddles scattered on the floor which Sokka can only assume have been caused by Kya’s frequent attempts at Waterbending, and toy weapons thrown aimlessly on the ground which Sokka does admit he gifted Bumi. The kids are a handful.

Not to mention the incoming bundle of joy on the way. Judging by Katara’s protruding belly, she’s ready to pop any day now and she’s more tired and sore than ever.

Luckily, Sokka stopped by to help Katara out.

Sokka makes quick work of returning the crayons back to their rightful places and stacking the drawings into a neat pile at the side of the table before responding, “Jasmine please.”

“Great! I just got this new blend sent to me from the Fire Nation. Suki sent it to me actually.” She pauses in the tea making when from the corner of her eye, she see’s Sokka noticeably deflate at the mention of the Kyoshi Warrior’s name.

Katara turns to face her brother and leans back on the counter beside the tea kettle. A long sigh, “Sokka, it’s been years.”

He doesn’t look up from where he’s seated to make eye contact. Instead, he fiddles with the hem of his shirt, “Katara, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Katara narrows her eyes and she tries to keep her tone light, but the raging pregnancy hormones and her brother’s stupidity is really testing her patience, “You and I both know we’re talking about Suki. I mean, it’s been  _ years _ since you two broke it off for good. Don’t you think it’s time to move on?”

_ Move on. _

The words are a mantra Sokka repeats to himself on a daily basis. 

_ Move on _ . 

In truth, Sokka is over Suki, hell he has been for a long time now. They simply grew apart over time and decided breaking it off was the right decision for both parties. 

_ Move on. _

Yes, he’s over Suki, that much is true. But Sokka can’t quite seem to get over the idea of Suki. They were together for the better part of each other's lives, being in a relationship with Suki was all Sokka had ever known. Sure, over the years Sokka has enjoyed his fair share of one night stands and meaningless flings, but they were just that, meaningless. 

It’s the _ idea _ of their relationship that Sokka can’t shake. The idea of what it could have become: the children, the family, the home. And although Sokka is  _ very _ happy with the thought of welcoming a new niece or nephew into the world, his sister’s growing family does nothing to quell the uneasiness in his stomach at the thought of moving on.

The tea kettle whistles and the sound is deafening.

Sokka’s back shoulders go rigid as he crosses his arms against his chest and scoffs, “Well gee,  _ sorry _ that my heart break isn’t healing fast enough for  _ you _ . Not everyone’s lucky enough to find their soulmate in one go you know.”

Katara let’s out another dejected sigh and places two cups of tea onto the table before seating herself down. Her tone is gentle and nowhere near as malicious as before, “Sokka, you know that’s not what I meant.”

The scent of Jasmine wafts into the air causing Sokka to visibly relax. For the first time all day Sokka looks at Katara, really looks at her. Her hair is slightly disheveled and the dark circles under her eyes makes him realize she’s  _ tired _ . And understandably so, having two kids and a third on the way can’t be an easy job. Not to mention, Aang isn’t exactly around all the time due to important Avatar business and such. Sokka’s snapping out at her is not not helping either of them.

“You’re right. I’m sorry”

The sad smile is replaced by a smug look that screams ‘I told you so’ and Sokka can see the satisfaction in Katars’s eyes. “Of course I am.” Her words are still soft, “But seriously Sokka I’m really starting to worry about you.”

He sips his tea and grimaces as the heat skims his throat, “I know, I just...I need a little bit of time.”

“But you’ve had time. I just- I don’t understand.” She leans further into her chair, “I mean, you and Suki were...you know.”

This peaks Sokka’s attention as he pears over the rim of his tea cup, “What do you mean ‘you know’?”

Katara seems hesitant to elaborate. Cautiously, “Um, I don’t really know how to explain it.”

“ _ Come on!” _ Sokka presses, “You can’t just leave me hanging like that.” He huffs and crosses his arms around his chest.

Katara lets out a short laugh, “Maybe I’ll tell you if you stopped acting like such a drama queen.”

He pushes his bottom lip into a pout and huffs once again. “I am  _ not _ acting like a drama queen,” h e says in a very dramatic way.

“I don’t know,” Katara shrugs. “When you were with Suki...You looked at her as if she were the sun on a beautiful summer day.”

“And how exactly is that a  _ bad _ thing.”

Katara shrugs again and moves to take both empty teacups to the sink, “I mean, not figuratively speaking but…”

“But what?” 

“You and I both know you’ve always preferred the moon.”

And everything clicked.

That night, Sokka visits Toph’s apartement. Even at such an ungodly hour, he can’t wait a second longer. And so he knocks, and waits. No answer. Not one to have much patience, he snatches the spare key from under her door mat. He’s the only one that really uses it anyway given Toph’s ability to metal bend the lock open. 

“Toph?” he calls out, in search of the blind earthbender. He doesn’t receive a reply, but where else could she possibly be at this hour? “Toph?” he tries again, and this time he gets an answer. A groaning sound coming from the bathroom and he all but runs in there, boomerang in hand because the groaning does  _ not _ sound pleasant.

“Toph!” Sokka’s eyes go wide as he takes in the scene before him. 

Toph is laying on the bathroom floor, retching all contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. Sokka immediately drops to his knees, rubbing soothing circles on her back, whispering and cooing a variety of “Shh everytings fine,” and “It’s ok, I’m here.”

When she’s finally done, Toph sits back, resting her torso on the wall with her legs outstretched before her.

“Toph are you sick? Should I send for Katara to come over here?” Sokka reaches his hand to feel her forehead but she swats it away.

“No, Meathead. I’m fine...And I’m not sick.”

That answer doesn’t satisfy Sokka in the least, “It’s the stress isn’t it? Spirits Toph, I  _ told _ you you shouldn’t work at the precinct too late!”

“It’s not that,” Toph mumbles.

“Then what could it possibly be?!”

She looks at him, and her eyes are dead-on. Her expression is a cool mask, face unreadable when she finally reveals, “I’m pregnant.”

* * *

  
  


The morning sun spills in through the open window, it’s rays lightly heating up Sokka’s exposed skin. Still in his half conscious state, he snuggles further into the pillows, moves his head slightly away from the bright window, and pulls the sleeping form laying beside him tighter into his side. By now it’s all reflex, something as natural as breathing.

The hair on Toph’s head hangs loose, sprawled across the pillow and Sokka’s chest. She’s never been the most graceful sleeper. He takes a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of fresh earth coming from the pieces of her hair that tickle his nose. Sokka’s eyes flutter open, and once they’re open, he can’t close them because the view of Toph looking so peaceful is a sight too rare not to take in. Her head is cushioned on his shoulder, and there’s a faint line of drool coming from the corner of her mouth and Sokka thinks it might be the most adorable thing he’s ever seen. But he would  _ obviously _ never tell her that.

The steady rise and fall of her chest is almost enough to lull him back to sleep until-

“I can feel you staring at me you know.”

“What?” Sokka’s grin is sloppy and lop-sided, “Is it a crime to stare at a pretty girl?”

Toph’s eyes are closed and her body is still snug in Sokka’s arm, yet the smile he feels her make against his chest is unmistakable. “Flatterer,” she says into his chest. 

They lay in a congenial silence, secure in each other's embrace and relishing in the comfort they find in each other's arms. Sokka likes moments like these, just Sokka and Toph and nothing else. As cheesy as it sounds, it’s moments like this where time is at a standstill. There are no worries of the next council meeting or catching Republic City’s most wanted. The outside world simply melts away and all that’s left is  _ him _ and  _ her. _

“Sokka?”

“Hmm?” Sokka hums in reply while absent-mindedly stroking Toph’s hair.

“Do you believe in true love?” 

He can’t seem to suppress his grin as Toph burrows her face further into Sokka’s naked chest and he’s sure it’s to cover up the blush on her cheeks and to hide from the embarrassment of asking such a question in the first place. 

The question itself though, doesn’t surprise Sokka. Sometimes, particularly after sex, Sokka and Toph have conversations like this one.  _ Deep  _ and  _ real  _ conversations that just aren’t worth having with anyone else. In other words: pillow talk. Their pillow talk is long and assorted, frequently funny, sometimes serious, occasionally emotional, and slowly becoming more intimate. And not intimate for just the obvious reasons, but internally connected. And it’s not just after sex anymore either. Sometimes it’s late at night, when both parties just can’t sleep. Other times, it’s during calm and peaceful mornings like this one. They talk about everything, nothing, and all that’s in between.

“Yea,” Sokka finally answers, “I do.”

“How do you know it’s real?”

_ Because I found you. _

He doesn’t say it, but it’s almost like Toph can  _ feel _ it. 

“Because I just do,” he says instead.

She says nothing, but that  _ smile, _ her smile says everything she doesn’t. Sokka thinks he would travel to the spirit world and back just to see her smile.

_ I love you, _ he wants to say, but he doesn’t. Sure, Sokka and Toph have told each other they’ve loved one another before, but it was always in the friendship bro for bro love type of way.

_ I love you,  _ he wants to tell her, but he’s unsure. It’s uncharted territory, and he doesn’t know how Toph will react. 

_ I love you,  _ he wants to tell her, and he’s  _ going _ to tell. He just needs to work up the nerve.

His heart is beating wildly and Sokka is forever grateful that his feet aren’t touching the ground right now. But as the morning light graces her features, and how he feels so comfortable, so at peace, he can’t think of a more perfect moment then right now to tell her. 

He can practically feel the words dancing on his tongue, can almost taste them. He takes a deep breath, her tiny body still being held in his larger one.

_ Here goes nothing… _

“Toph I-”

“ _ Mommmmmm” _

Lin bursts through the door, effectively ruining whatever confession Sokka was about to make. She crawls up into the bed laying in between both Sokka and Toph, sandwiching herself between the two bigger bodies. 

If it were anyone else interrupting them, Sokka would have all but shoved them out the door. But with Lin, Sokka thinks that her presence makes the moment even more perfect. And the big dopey grin splitting her face, he can’t help but feel it is contagious. 

Sokka holds his girls close, and together they drift back to sleep.

  
  


* * *

  
Toph is strutting down the streets of Republic City when she notices the second heartbeat fluttering around in her belly. She senses it more so then feels it. Senses the life her and Sokka created right there, growing inside of her.

It’s midday, and Toph is still out on parole, looking for crooks and criminals to lock up and keep the law-abiding citizens safe. It’s almost her lunch break, which she is forever grateful for because her feet are abnormally sore and the sun seems hotter than it was a minute ago.

It’s Sokka’s day off, so he should be at his apartment. She’ll go visit him during her lunch break, Toph decides. The walk isn’t far, and the excitement Toph knows Sokka won’t be able to contain will be worth the sore feet. In the end, Toph will probably be able to coax him into massaging them anyway. 

Thinking back to herself, Toph should have noticed the pregnancy earlier on. If the second heartbeat wasn’t already a dead give away, the morning sickness she’d been experiencing lately should have been. Just this morning, she was barely able to stomach her breakfast. She’d written it off as stress, or a common case of the flu. 

But now she  _ knows. _ The cause of all these symptoms, it’s  _ right there _ .

Toph can imagine it now, she’ll walk over to find him in the kitchen, probably brewing that Jasmine tea that she knows he loves. She’ll greet him with a short peck on the lips before telling him the good news. She can only imagine his smile, a smile she’ll be able to feel radiating off of him for miles on end. He’ll pick her up and twirl her around and she’ll demand for him to “ _ Put me down, Meathead! _ ” but she’ll be laughing as she says it.

_ Fuck it. _

She leaves her post, who’s going to penalize her anyway? She’s the spirits damn chief and she’ll do as she pleases! And so her trek to Sokka’s apartment begins and although her strides carry her usual authoritative manor, they’re accompanied by a slight pep in her step.

She takes a deep breath before entering.  _ In. Out. _ She opens the door to find it...empty? She stomps on the stone floor, scanning the area just to make sure. Still, nothing.  _ Weird.  _ Toph knows he isn’t at city hall, she’d been there just this morning. And so she thinks…

_ Maybe he’s at the tea house across the street? Nah, he only goes there on Sundays. Could he have decided to go into City Hall afterall? No, that’s not it. I would have felt his footsteps on my way over here. Plus, Snoozles would never give up a day off. Aang and Katara’s? Only one way to find out. _

With that, Toph ignores that her lunch break ends in half an hour and makes her way to the docks, Air Temple Island in mind. 

The water mists over Toph’s skin while she sits on the ferry, it smells of salt and fresh air. It reminds her of  _ him. _ It’s strange, when she was pregnant with Lin she would vomit all contents in her stomach off the side of the boat when riding the ferry. It was sickening and nauseating and it happened  _ every single time. _ But now, Toph feels at ease, even without solid earth underneath her feet.  _ Huh, my kid really is Water Tribe.  _ Toph smiles to herself at the thought and again, she can’t help imagine what it will be like when she tells him.

Sokka will still twirl her in the air and she’ll still tell him, “ _ Meathead, I swear to the spirits if you don’t put me down! _ ” and when she says it, she’ll still be smiling. But this time, Aang and Katara will be there to congratulate them. Katara will let out an unashamed  _ squeal _ and scream about how she is about to be an aunt. Aang will jump for joy and squish Toph in a bone crushing hug until she threatens to pumble him with rocks. The thought alone is enough to make her heart skip a beat. 

When the ferry finally docks, Toph all but sprints to the front door. She can feel Sokka’s heart beat from where she’s running up the stone steps that lead to the entrance. Strong, steady, but somethings...different. Toph decides not to think about it much, she’s too excited anyways. So, without warning, she bursts through the door. 

What she finds is unexpected. Katara and Sokka are on the couch, Katara sobbing into Sokka’s shoulder while he cooes and slowly rocks her back and forth. 

“Twinkles?” she questions Aang who is rubbing soothing circles on the small of Katara’s back. 

“Hakoda passed away.”

And so she doesn’t tell him. She doesn’t tell anyone. Toph can’t- _ won’t _ be the reason Sokka refuses to take over his tribe. It’s his responsibility, his duty to take over the legacy his father left him. She refuses to be the reason Sokka stays in Republic City, she refuses to be the anchor that ties him away from his tribe. Besides, she knows Sokka would make the perfect chieftain. It would be selfish for her to ask him to stay, his Nation needs him more than she does.

And so, she doesn’t tell him. Nor does she plan on ever doing so.

* * *

  
  
The cold of the South Pole nips and teases at Toph’s already pink and rosy cheeks. After Aang and Katara’s wedding, she promised herself she would never visit this spirits forsaken place ever again. Yet here she is, and the reason does nothing but make the air colder and snow feel heavier. 

Zuko guides her into a hut, as they walk she uncharacteristically nuzzles into the side of the arm that is guiding her. He is her only source of direction and warmth. Fire bending really does have its perks. They enter the hut and Toph can hear the satisfying crackle of a fire nearby. The first thing she does is take off the fur-lined boots she’s been forced to wear and her bare feet are met with soft and warm animal pelts that lay on the floor. Still blinded, she allows Zuko to guide her to the side of the bed where Katara also sits. 

“Hey guys,” Katara speaks but her voice is audibly softer and it’s obvious she’s been crying.

“Zuko, Toph. You guys made it.” Sokka says from where he’s laying.

Toph is taken back a bit at first, his voice still carries that same old optimistic charm but more than ever he sounds weak.  _ Tired. _

“Of course we did,” Zuko says because Toph is being abnormally quiet. “How are you making out?”

“Oh you know,” Sokka coughs and Toph winces, “Better than ever.”

“Shhh,” Katara coos him, “Stop talking, it’ll only make the chest pains worse.”

“When have you ever known Snoozles to stop talking,” it’s the first time she’s spoken and Sokka smiles.

He reaches over, despite the pain in his left shoulder to take Toph’s hand in his. In that moment, when they touch, Toph forgets it all. She forgets that she’s here, in the chilling temperatures of the South Pole. She forgets that she’s blind, the ice and snow and damn fur carpets obscuring her vision. She forgets why she’s here, she forgets Sokka is dying. When they touch, she’s reminded of everything else, everything that has only been reduced to memories of times from so long ago. Passionate nights fueled by lust and love, morning cuddles when it’s just him and her, and a hand holding tight preventing her from falling from an airship. 

“Can you guys give us a moment alone?” Sokka requests.

“Sokka I don’t think that’s such a good idea in your condition-” Katara makes a start when Sokka cuts her off.

“Please?” He adds on.

A sigh, “Ok.” 

And then they were alone.

“Toph-”

“You idiot,” tears start to prickle her eyes. She slaps his arm lightly, afraid of hurting him. “I don’t see you for over a decade and you go and get yourself killed!”

Sokka laughs at that but it only sends him into a fit of coughing. With the little strength he has left, he attempts to scoot over, leaving a small place for Toph to lay down next to him. She obliges, and cuddles into his side as he wraps his one good arm around her. Their bodies fit perfectly together and they fall into place with an ease that almost seems practiced. 

“Please don’t die,” her voice is barely over a whisper and Sokka has to strain his ears just to hear her. “I don’t know what I’ll do if I have to live in a world without you in it.”

Sokka smiles as he absentmindedly strokes Toph’s hair, a gesture so natural he doesn’t even realize he’s doing it. “So it took dying for the all mighty Toph Beifong to finally admit she needs me.”

Tears are now flowing freely down her cheeks but still, she laughs because he makes her feel young, as if this is just any other moment of their playful banter. “Shut up,” she sniffles, “I’m trying to be serious.”

She continues, “I know I wasn’t always the best for you, but you always brought out the best in me and for that I am so thankful and there’s just so many things I regret but you were never one of them and I just-” she’s rambling now but Sokka doesn’t stop her because Toph Beifong  _ never _ rambles and he finds it amusing, “And I know you weren’t the girls biological father but you treated them as if they were and-”

This time, Sokka does cut her off, “Well…You know that’s not true.”

Toph’s eyes widen at the implication and again, he laughs, “Wait...You knew?”

“Pfftt of course I did. Have you seen the kid? Su looks exactly like me,” and for just a moment, his voice returns to its strong hold and his heartbeat is steady. He sounds  _ proud. _

“Firstly no. And secondly, so I’ve been told.”

Sokka is once again sent into a fit of coughing that almost sounds violent. His heart rate spikes, up and down and Toph can literally  _ feel _ it going in and out of consciousness, can feel his heart giving out.

“Toph,” he says between coughs, “Listen to me-”

“I’ll go get Katara,” she moves to get off the bed in search of the water bender but he stops her.

“No, I don’t have much time-”

“What!? Don’t say that.”

“No. Just listen to me.  _ Please.”  _ Toph nods and holds his face in her pale bridled hands.  With his final vestiges of strength, he whispered the words he’d been meaning to to tell her for years. The words that ruled his entire being for so long and he said them with his dying breath.

“I love you.”

In his last moments, Sokka hears a lot of things happening. Firstly, he hears Toph calling him out for how shitty his timing is, then he hears her yelling for Katara, but most importantly he hears her telling him how much she loves him.

At Sokka’s funeral, Toph doesn’t say a word. The greatest speech in the world could not express what tears already had.

* * *

  
  
Tonight, the swamp feels more alive than ever. Toph can feel every little insect crawling amongst the deep rooted vines that she watches through from a distance, so full of life and progress. The trees cry and mewl accompanied by the bellowing gusts of wind, and even the rain seems to be wailing a dirge. 

Toph sits in her cave, trying to relax her aching feet and sore muscles. Though she would never admit it, training the avatar this time around really did take a toll out on her back and knees. Her fighting days may be over, but Toph is just as proud and just as stubborn as she’s always been. Never one to admit defeat,  _ especially _ when it comes to training the avatar.  _ What a bunch of Twinkle-toed sissies. _

And ever since Sokka passed, things have been..different. She didn’t die, but something inside of Toph died that day. At night, sleep never comes easy. It isn’t until the sun starts rising that her body finally gives into exhaustion, when Toph’s eyelids are heavy, but her thoughts weigh heavier. 

She tries to think differently, tries to imagine he’s here with her. And sometimes, though on sparse and rare occasions, she can actually  _ feel  _ him. Can feel his breath, so gentle and light, ghosting over her cheek. Can feel his calloused hands holding hers and his muscular arms engulf her tiny figure from behind. Can feel his strong and steady heartbeat through the vibrations in the earth, so  _ powerful _ and so  _ present _ . Wait-  _ the earth never lies. _

“Sokka?” she asks into the open air.

“Yes, my love?”

_ No...It can’t. _ And yet there it is, his heartbeat pulsing through the ground and she’s sure she isn’t imagining it.

“Sokka!” she runs to him wrapping her arms around his tall frame, clinging to him as if her life depends on it. She’s afraid of letting go, afraid that if she does he will disintegrate and be swept away by the damp and foggy mist. It isn’t until a few moments she asks the question, “Why are you here?”

He shrugs, but doesn’t let her go, “Eh, I visit when I can.” Toph smiles, and nuzzles her head further into him, taking him in, relishing in the familiarity of his smell. 

“I’ve been watching over the girls,” she still doesn’t let go.

“ _ Our  _ girls.”

“Our girls,” Toph repeats.

She inhales deeply once more, the scent salt and fresh water has never smelled sweeter. Toph reminisces, trying to decipher where it all went wrong. Where she missed the opportunity to love and cherish his presence. What they say is true, Toph relaizes.  _ You don’t know what you have until it’s gone. _

“We never stood a chance, did we?” she whispers.

Sokka laughs but it’s sad and self-deprecating, “I always  _ did _ tell you the universe was out to get me.”

Toph snorts, “I just thought you were being dramatic. You  _ are  _ quite the drama queen you know.”

“Funny, Katara used to say the same thing.”

He lets Toph go but keeps her hand in his, never breaking contact, “Come one.” He starts walking.

“Where?” she asks but she follows anyway. Even without an answer, she would follow him because now that he’s here, she’s not letting him get away from her this time around.

“Home,” he says simply. Toph doesn’t need more explanation than that, she knows what he means. She’s ready, ready to finally spend an eternity of happiness with him.

“I love you,” he whispers as they walk hand in hand. He allows those three words to spill from his lips because he’ll never again miss a chance to tell her how much he loves her.

“I love you,” she answers back, because she’s not one to miss an opportunity either. 

The clouds hang low and the sky is gray and weeping. The air is sticky and humid and a breeze stirs through the wallowing trees as the moon shines through their leaves.

The moment is nothing short of perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end... I really hope I did Tokka some justice with this one. I really appreciate the kind and encouraging words left on my previous fics, they mean more to me then you know. Feel free to comment if you liked it, or didn't. I am completely opened to critiques and criticism so that I can improve! And if you made it this far, a million and one thank yous :)))


End file.
